fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Miracle Candy Fruit Precure
'Miracle Candy Fruit Precure '(ミラクルキャンディフルーツプリキュア Mirakuru Kyandi Furūtsu Purikyua) is a magical girl anime that is produced by Toei Animation, and is the unofficial fourteenth installment of the Pretty Cure ''franchise. It is directed and written by Peach98123. The seasons motifs are candies, fruits, and miracles. Synopsis There is a kingdom far away where miracles can happen. It was called the Candy Kingdom. The inhabitants can also enjoy all the sweets. This kingdom went on happily until the evil organisation known as Sour started invading the kingdom, and now everyone and everything have gone too sour, and were turned into a monster called a Dorai. Now, the kingdom's prince, Prince James, has sent the Four Sweet Fairies to Earth to find the Precure, the Guardians of Light and Justice. On Earth, a girl named Amai Ichigo bumps into one of the Sweet Fairies, Sweetie. Sweetie, believing that her senses are correct, tells Ichigo that she is a Precure, and gives Ichigo a choice. But when a Dorai attacks, Ichigo agrees and is given the Candy Lipstick, which allows her to become Cure Strawberry, the Precure of Love. Now being joined by Yugena Emi as Cure Blueberry, the Precure of Intelligence, Kobashigawa Shika as Cure Citrus, the Precure of Hope and Kuno Mika as Cure Grape, the Precure of Courage, Ichigo becomes the leader of the Miracle Candy Fruit Precure as they band together to stop Sour! Category:Peach98123 Category:Series Characters Pretty Cure 'Amai Ichigo '(甘いいちご ''Amai Ichigo)/ 'Cure Strawberry '(キュアストロベリー Kyua Sutoroberī) A sweet and optimistic 14-year-old girl, Ichigo loves to make her friends laugh, and she also acts playful and childish but when someone is in trouble, she help them no matter what. She also works at a sweet shop called "Sugary Sweets Shop", along with Emi, Shika, and Mika. She specialises in strawberries sweets. She transforms into Cure Strawberry, the Precure of Love. Her introduction is "The pink strawberry that gives the sweetest love, Cure Strawberry!". Her main attack is Sweet Strawberry Burst. She represents strawberries and control the power of love. 'Yugena Emi '(弓削ナえみ Yūgena Emi)/ 'Cure Blueberry '(キュアブルーベリー Kyua Burūberī) A graceful and smart 14-year-old girl, Emi is usually calm and caring but she can be strict to people. She is the most popular girl in school and gets the best grades. She also works at a sweet shop called "Sugary Sweets Shop" along with Ichigo, Shika, and Mika. She specialises in blueberry sweets. She transforms into Cure Blueberry, the Precure of Intelligence. Her introduction is "The blue blueberry that gives the greatest intelligence, Cure Blueberry!". Her main attack is Graceful Blueberry Shot. She represents blueberries and controls the power of intelligence. 'Kobashigawa Shika '(小橋川志賀 Kobashigawa Shika)/ 'Cure Citrus '(キュアシトラス Kyua Shitorasu) A hyper and happy 13-year-old girl, Shika is very insane when she gets excited about anything. She says that all she wants in her life is to be happy forever and be normal like her friends, but usually when she feels lonely, she goes to her favorite place the bridge near the river. She also works at a sweet shop called "Sugary Sweet Shop" along with Ichigo, Emi, and Mika. She specialises in citrus sweets. She transforms into Cure Citrus, the Precure of Hope. Her introduction is "The orange citrus that gives the happiest hope, Cure Citrus!". Her main attack is Hope Citrus Swirl. She represents citruses and controls the power of hope. Allies Antagonists Supporting Characters Items Locations Trivia Media Music Opening Theme Ending Theme Movies Merchandise Please refer to the ''Miracle Candy Fruit Precure Merchandise ''page for more information. Gallery